Hunyin in Auradon
by Reincarnations
Summary: Jay and Lonnie are now married in Auradon, but, of course, there HAS to be some drama while being married at sixteen. Watch as they overcome rumors, and surprise their friends with exciting news. (Original Sequel to Zhenai)
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Since I'm in a giving mood, I have added three new stories including this first chapter!**

 **Do know that I have also posted the first chapter of the alternate sequel. That story will be updated the same time as this one so you can see both sides of the story. If you read that story, the author's note will be almost the same for the first chapter.**

 **The chapters will be longer and more detailed than the first story since I have a pretty good idea of all of the plot. Since it takes so longer to make the chapters, the updates will be monthly until I feel like I'm able to update weekly.**

 **Keep in mind that these stories are at a higher rating than the previous one. There will be cursing, more mature topics, etc. that makes the stories 'T' rated instead of 'K+'.**

 **I hope you enjoy both stories and be sure to leave a review! Reviews make update come somewhat quicker.**

* * *

Lonnie and Jay didn't have a 'honeymoon' like her friends suspected they would. Instead they stayed in one of the extra rooms in the Palace that night. They simply talked a majority of the night about their situation. They basically came up with a plan for when they would go back to school the next day.

That's right! Despite what most of the adults thought, the newly weds planned to finish their education in Auradon Prep. They realized they would probably—most likely—be bullied for being married at sixteen, almost seventeen. However, as long as they had each other, they knew they could handle it.

Although they did go back to Auradon Prep the next morning, they didn't attend any of their classes. Lonnie and Jay spent the day moving into their shared dorm room.

What? They _are_ married. Did you really think they would be in separate rooms still?

Anyways, Fairy Godmother gave them a slightly larger room closer to the end of the girl's dorm hall. The headmistress didn't really have a plan for married students, so that was the best she could do at the last second. The married couple didn't really care for they loved their new room and it gave them some privacy from their classmates.

It took quite some time to organize their room. They didn't realize how much clothing and objects they owned until they started placing everything. It was one big, _fun_ , chaotic mess.

Since they only had one medium sized closet and a good-sized dresser that up part of a wall, they split it in half. This meant that Lonnie's shirts, jeans, and dresses took up half of the closet while Jay's leather pants, cut-off shirts, and leather jackets filled the other half.

They did the same scenario for the dresser, which had four rows and four columns, giving them each eight drawers to work with. Lonnie's undergarments and socks took the top drawers, various skirts and shorts for the second drawers, pajama sets in the third drawers, and finally her shoes in the bottom drawers. Jay's side mirrored hers since he knew how much of an OCD she was.

Now that the clothes were out of the way, they had one more big task to handle before dealing with the smaller things.

The bathroom.

Yes, they had a private bathroom 'installed'— (read: magically created)—since Jay couldn't use the shared bathroom for the girls. Well, he could, but his wife wouldn't really appreciate girls staring at him while he's showering. Who knows how many girls Lonnie would hurt for doing such things?

Since both members of the couple took great pride and care for their hair, there were a LOT of hair care products to fit in one tiny bathroom. The couple was surprised there was enough room for the moderately large bathtub, toilet, and vanity sink/cabinet. There was _no_ room for an extra storage space.

Lonnie and Jay did come to a compromise though! Their most important products were left in the bathroom while the rest was placed on their dresser on their respective side. Deodorants, hair brushes, and toothbrushes stayed in the bathroom along with the wife's feminine products.

With the clothing and bathroom taken care of, the newly weds decided to take a break for a bit since that took a good four hours. Their break happened around lunch, so Jay thought it would be a good idea to have a floor picnic—mainly because their bed and table was still covered in their items. They had a small mini-fridge in their room, giving Jay the perfect opportunity to make them simple ham and cheese sandwiches while Lonnie made room to place a blanket on the floor and two pillows to sit on. During their meal, Lonnie had music playing from her phone to drown out the silence.

After their lunch break, Jay danced with Lonnie to the music. They swayed to a few slow songs, head-banged to some fast beats, and then dramatically collapsed on the floor once they were exhausted. If they had a deadline to complete their room at a certain time, there would be no way they would meet it from how much they were goofing off.

Once they calmed down from their 'dancing fever', they went back to placing random objects in random places of the room. Well, you couldn't really call it random. Their sport equipment/jersey/etc. were placed on one side of the room while they had their textbooks/notebooks/schoolwork/etc. stacked neatly on the table in the center of the room.

By the time they finished their organizing—around four in the afternoon—a few knocks were heard on the door, like more than one person had knocked at the same time.

Lonnie answered the door with Jay having his arms wrapped around her from behind. Their first visitors were—of course—Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jordan. Ben was off at another meeting while Ally, Freddie, and Jane had wanted to give the newly married couple some privacy.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie greeted with a smile. She stepped out of the way, forcing Jay to do the same. "Come on in!"

The group of four gingerly walked in, examining the room as they did. The girls nodded appreciatively at the decorations while Carlos headed straight to the mini-fridge. Lonnie showed the girls around while Jay prevented Carlos from eating their food.

"So?" Lonnie smiled even more in pride. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Jordan complimented as she gazed around the room one last time. "I can definitely tell you did all the work."

"Hey!" Jay shouted in protest, standing in front of the fridge so Carlos couldn't get in. "I did half the work. Whatever she did, I did."

"That's true," Lonnie defended as she stood next to her husband, him placing an arm around her shoulder so she could give him a side hug. "We probably wouldn't have finished if he didn't help."

"And we probably would have got done sooner if we didn't have our floor picnic," Jay pointed out.

"Which was your idea," Lonnie teased good naturedly.

Mal raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You had a floor picnic?" she questioned rhetorically with a laugh in her tone. "You two were definitely made for each other."

The couple shared a loving look before Lonnie broke her gaze to change the subject. "So how was school today?" The wife interrogated with her smile still as large as before. "Did anything happen?"

The four glanced at one another, silently wondering who would be the one to tell them the news.

Evie rolled her eyes dramatically—deciding to step up—before revealing quickly, "Rumors are spreading already. A lot of them are far-fetched."

Jay sighed in dismay. "We figured it would happen some time soon. What are some of them?"

"Most think that Lonnie's pregnant," Carlos informed nonchalantly, "which is why you supposedly 'eloped'. Other's think that Lonnie had to marry you so you wouldn't be forced to leave Auradon for fighting a kingdom's ruler's son."

Lonnie surprised the four visitors by laughing at the accusations. "Well I'm not pregnant yet," she denied with the laugh still in her tone. "And I doubt me marrying Jay could prevent him from leaving Auradon."

"That's not the worse one," Mal warned, getting a serious look on her face. "A certain someone heard about the pregnancy rumors and decided to manipulate it into a much darker tale. That someone 'claimed' you were pregnant with a baby, but not Jay's."

The smile dropped from Lonnie's face quicker than a hummingbird flapping its wing. " _What_?" she exclaimed as her bottom lip started to quiver in fear. "Who else would the father be?"

"She said Aziz," Jordan answered as she clenched her hand into a fist. "Which pissed me off, considering he and I have been dating in secret for about three months now. Kept it a secret because we didn't want the paparazzi to hound us, but now we are considering telling to stop that rumor."

"You won't need to," Jay promised as he held his beloved tighter to calm her down. "We'll confront whoever started that rumor and put an end to them before it can get worse."

"Wait." Lonnie hesitated as she realized what Jordan had said; ' _she_ said'. " _Audrey_ , my female best friend since I've been here in Auradon Prep, started that rumor?"

The four nodded solemnly, causing Lonnie to fume in rage. "That's it!" She pulled away from her husband and went to their dresser to grab her phone. "Where is she right now?"

"Probably in the dining hall," Evie guessed without thinking about it first. "What are you going to do?"

Lonnie opened the door and, before leaving, shouted over her shoulder, "I'm going to teach that spoiled bitch a lesson!"

 ***~*HUYIN IN AURADON*~***

"AUDREY!"

The princess momentarily paused the story she was telling to see Lonnie marching toward her with a glare in her eyes. Audrey had the audacity to smile at the angered teen.

"Hi, Lonnie!" Audrey greeted cheerfully as she glanced at Lonnie's flat stomach. "How's your baby today? Does Jay know it's not hi—"

Of course, Audrey didn't get to finish her question since Lonnie slapped her across the face. The impact made a large sound that echoed across the dining hall, causing everyone to go silent.

"Let me make this clear to everyone," Lonnie announced to the audience. "The reason I married my husband so soon is because I was going to be forced into one. We married in Agrabah because of their strict marriage laws, that's it! Jay wasn't being forced to leave Auradon. Finally, I am _not_ pregnant! I am not pregnant with Aziz's kid. I'm not pregnant with Jay's kid yet, but since you're all _so_ interested in my private life, I'll be sure to tell you when I am."

Lonnie glared at Audrey one last time, who was holding her swore cheek. "Next time you spread a false rumor about me," she warned, "you'll get something worse than a simple slap to the face."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Should I try to keep it around this length? Leave a review with your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have attempted to finish/start three stories in two days to help those who are eagerly waiting for the new music video for Descendants 3.**

 **'Deception', 'What's My Name', and 'A New York VK' are all part of the series I had planned many years ago, but never finished. I will probably create the Gil x Audrey side story to this series in a few days. HOWEVER: 'A New York VK' is not finished yet, but it will be up in another hour or two.**

 **I have also update 'Hunyin on the Isle' and 'Hunyin in Auradon'. That gives you five stories and five chapters to read while you wait.**

 **The beginning of this chapter may border the 'M' rating, but I don't think it's enough for me to actually change the rating.**

 **Just a warning: this story will have less chapters than the alternate sequel because of an idea I have for it. There will be times where this story will be updated while the alternate sequel won't be updated; that way you won't be spoiled on what could happen in the other stories. Some chapters will be short because there is only so much that I can do with certain ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay groaned in annoyance when his and his wife's alarms went off too early in the morning. He rolled over on his side to shut his off while Lonnie did the same. He sighed when he checked the time. "Why did you set our alarms for six-thirty?" He wondered.

"So we would have enough time to get ready," Lonnie insisted with a slight yawn. "We've almost been late to our morning classes every day for the past month."

"But why an extra thirty minutes?" Jay interrogated, grudgingly getting up from the bed to at least put on some pants. "It only takes us ten minutes to get dress, five to get to the cafeteria, fifteen minutes to eat, and another ten to walk to class. We make it with five minutes to spare."

"I know."

"So why—" In the middle of his question, he turned around to face his wife. His jaw dropped when he saw the covers were off her body.

Lonnie smirked at her husband's reaction. "So you have an extra thirty minutes to make love to me," she insisted, before she teased, "Time's ticking."

Jay practically tackled her to the bed, causing Lonnie to laugh in the kiss.

A good way to start off what would be one of their best days of being married.

 ***~*HUNYIN IN AURADON*~***

A little over an hour later the married couple made it to the cafeteria around the same time they usually did, but they were way more chipper than normal, which their friends noticed.

"Let me guess," Mal began reluctantly as she eyed the couple suspiciously, "you two had sex this morning?"

"Every morning," Jay corrected before his wife could say anything. "We just had more time today."

Lonnie blushed and slapped her husband's arm while their friends laughed at her embarrassment. "You don't need to announce it!" She whispered harshly. "You remember the rumors. They'll spread even more if you say things like that so loud."

"Maybe they're true this time," Carlos teased. "It seems like every time I text Jay, he responds twenty minutes later saying he was 'busy' with you."

Lonnie's blush deepened even more, causing everyone to laugh again.

As they went to the buffet to pick out their food, Lonnie snarled her nose at some of the food. It smelt so good to her yesterday, but now it actually nauseated her. She grabbed a couple biscuits and a bottle of water before hurrying to their usual table. She slowly started to eat, but her stomach started to get upset by it. It took her way longer than it should have to eat her breakfast. Jay offered some of his food, but she snarled her nose again and adamantly shook her head.

"I-I'm going to the nurse." Lonnie decided as she slowly stood, grabbing her bag as she did. "I think I have a stomach bug."

"Want me to go with you?" Jay offered, but she shook her head again.

"I'll be fine," she reassured before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in-between class."

Lonnie slowly trudged out of the cafeteria while her husband and their friends watched her retreating figure.

"Carlos may be right," Evie joked as she bit into an apple. "You're probably a father now."

" _If_ he's right," Jay began with a smile, "and _if_ the baby's a boy, we'll have his middle name be 'Carlos'."

"Why not first name?" Carlos wondered as he pretended to be offended. "Is it not good enough?"

"Lonnie may want the boy to be named after her father," Jay reasoned. "And if the baby is a girl, I do want her to be named after my aunt, _if_ Lonnie agrees with it."

His friends nodded solemnly, knowing exactly why he wanted the baby to be named after his aunt.

 ***~*HUNYIN IN AURADON*~***

Lonnie arrived at the nurse's office about ten minutes later. She had to make a quick pit stop in the restroom so she could lose her breakfast. All of the students were in class, but lucky for Lonnie, none were at the nurse.

"It started this morning," Lonnie informed the nurse as she sat on the edge of the bed meant for some examinations and for sick people to sleep. "I was in the cafeteria and the food just started to make me nauseated by the smell. I actually stopped by the restroom because I couldn't keep my breakfast down. It may just be a stomach flu."

"I don't think so." Going to her medicine cabinet, the nurse unlocked her 'special' drawer and pulled out a small rectangular object. She handed it to Lonnie with a smile. "Here. Go into my private bathroom and try it out."

Lonnie gasped, but she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. "Are you sure?" She wondered hopefully. "It's not just a stomach bug?"

"Well it is a _type_ of stomach bug," the nurse joked as her smile grew. "But don't worry. You're not the only student that's taken one before. Some of the young women here get scared because their cycle skips a month, but they've had sex with their 'significant others'. Their results always come up negative, but I think your results will be different."

With a smile that refused to leave, Lonnie eagerly went to the private bathroom in the nurse's office to take the designated test. Less than three minutes later, Lonnie reemerged with an even brighter smile. She nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations!" The nurse cheered, gingerly taking the test from the teen and throwing it in the trash—since that's the procedure she has to follow. "Go tell your husband the good news. I'll contact your teachers to have you two excused from your classes for the rest of the day. I'll say you have the 'stomach bug' as you called it."

Lonnie practically burst out of the room and ran down the hallway with the nurse shouting after her, "Slow down Lonnie! You'll get sick again!"

 ***~*HUNYIN IN AURADON*~***

After another quick trip to the restroom because she didn't listen to the warning, Lonnie headed to her husband's class, which was Advanced Remedial Goodness. Now I know what you're thinking. Yes, it is a little redundant to have an advanced goodness class, but with some of the villain children coming to Auradon, the original villain children agreed to be move into an advanced version of the class to help the new students. Both classes take place at the same time so they usually get the same kind of assignments.

Lonnie threw open the classroom door so fast that it slammed against the wall by accident. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to Fairy Godmother with no sincerity in her voice, mainly happiness, when she hurried into the classroom. "But I really need to talk to my husband. It's sort of an emergency."

"Well . . ." Fairy Godmother trailed off. They were in the middle of an important lecture, but Jay did seem bored out of him mind. "How long will you be?"

"All day," Lonnie insisted. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes to explain it to you. She says Jay and I will need to be out of classes for the day. We'll be back tomorrow."

Fairy Godmother pondered on it for a few moments before sighing. "Oh alright. But I expect you two to catch up on your missed school work."

"We will! Thank you!" Lonnie grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away, barely giving him enough time to grab his school bag.

Carlos snickered as he leaned forward to whisper to Evie and Mal, who sat just a table in front of him, "Looks like we're going to be babysitting in a few months."

 ***~*HUNYIN IN AURADON*~***

Once they were in the abandoned hallway, Lonnie led him outside to the railing. Jay helped Lonnie sit on the railing while he stood. Lonnie smiled ear to ear while Jay stood in between her legs

"What's going on?" Jay wondered as he placed his hands on either side of his wife's waist. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I was right." Lonnie wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "I do just have a stomach bug."

"Oh." Jay tried to not show his disappointment. "And the nurse said you'll be better within a day?"

"She said that so we'd get out of class for the day." Lonnie shrugged carelessly. "I won't get better until nine months from now."

Jay perked up as Lonnie smiled even brighter than before. "Carlos was right." She announced gleefully. "I'm pregnant!"

In a fit of excitement at the news, Jay kissed his wife at the proclamation. "That's great!" He exclaimed, before he teased, "Good thing we had extra time this morning."

Lonnie laughed happily as the couple kissed one last time. After their kiss, Jay joked, "And I may have told Carlos we would name the baby after him if it's a boy."

Lonnie shook her head in amusement, mainly to hide her embarrassment.

Their marriage—or hūnyīn, as Lonnie liked to call it—was about to get a lot for interesting.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I will admit that the second chapter of the alternate sequel was used for this chapter, but, as you can tell, there are major differences between the two.** **Think you know what the baby's name will be? Leave a review! Answer correctly and I'll update tomorrow.**


End file.
